


Two Quarters and a Heart Down

by ana_jayrand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters and tags as story progresses, Orphans, Robin Hood References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_jayrand/pseuds/ana_jayrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabaha and Kyoutani knew how cruel the world could be. Abandoned by their birth parents and left to fend for themselves, they've learned to only depend on each other as they crossed the line into moral ambiguity. Can they right those who've wrong them and put the uber rich and powerful in their place or will they get consumed by the power play and their own demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my first multi chapter story! The inspiration for this Robin Hood-esque AU is from Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance (also where the title came from). This chapter is mostly laying the groundwork for the action and angst to come. Hope you like it!

The sunlight streamed in from the windows, coaxing Yahaba to give up on sleep. He rubbed his eyes warily and cursed the universe for not letting him sleep in for one day. He felt Kyoutani rustling next to him and immediately stopped his shuffling. As Kyoutani settled back into slumber, Yahaba let out a sigh of relief and pulled the blankets towards the blonde haired boy. He smiled as Kyoutani curled into the warmth. Even in his sleep, Kyoutani had his classic scowl. "He is going to get premature wrinkles, I swear," Yahaba muttered under his breath as he smoothed out the boy's features.

He let himself enjoy their quiet moments in the morning when he didn't have to think about corruption and justifying their cause and running from the police. In these quiet mornings, they could pretend that they were normal twenty year olds, still believing that good would triumph over bad, that the world was forgiving, and that there was a place on earth for everyone.

With a glance at the clock and a small groan, he cautiously got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He started running the tap absentmindedly and studied his reflection in the mirror. He was classically handsome he supposed. Big caramel chocolate eyes and a delicate nose. A sharp jaw and expressive eyebrows. Full pink lips and a row of shiny straight teeth. He ran a hand through his ashy brown hair. Yahaba had been blessed by the gene gods and he hated it. He hated everything about his damn appearance. It only served to remind him of the two people on this earth that looked similar to him. They are probably walking around somewhere on this earth unaware that the child they had abandoned on the streets found a way to live despite their greatest attempts. And he sure as hell would live. He had to.

He finished getting ready and headed to the kitchen. He was halfway through cooking the eggs when Kyoutani sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey," he said gruffly in that deep voice still laced with sleep that made Yahaba's heart skip a beat. He didn't take his eyes from the eggs as he muttered a good morning. Kyoutani reached over him as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet, hands lingering for a few seconds before heading to the dining table. Yahaba turned off the heat and waited until his blush had calmed down before he brought the breakfast to table.

As they ate breakfast, a comfortable silence fell over them. They had known each other their entire lives. Kyoutani was the reason Yahaba was still alive today, the only constant in his life. So, if it meant suppressing his feelings, pretending like he doesn't notice the longing in his eyes, the delicate touches, the tension between them, then so be it. Kyoutani was the one thing Yahaba couldn't lose.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kyoutani's voice brought him back from his reverie. Yahaba smirked. "Tonight, Aria Casino. We are going to be paying a little visit to our favorite casino owner."


	2. Wanted

He feels anxiety pooling in his stomach and an overwhelming urge to throw up the fear. He hears a familiar voice screaming, crying. A sound of excruciating pain. His blood goes cold. His body is moving on its own. There's a dark alley in a quiet street. His heart is in his throat as he approaches the tiny figure curled into himself next to a dumpster, the screams having subdued to a whimper. Each sound pierces his heart. He reaches down and holds the child in his tiny arms. His heart nearly stops as he feels the dark liquid running down his arms, drenching the both of them. He hugs the child tighter, protectively. He hears footsteps approaching them and screams for help. He tastes salt. He can feel himself shaking as the young figure in his arms starts going limp. The child's head lolls back, revealing a deathly pale face marred with scratches and dried up blood. The light in his caramel chocolate eyes going dimmer. 

Kyoutani jerks up, Yahaba's name fresh on his lips. He looks around frantically for any signs of the other boy. The sounds and light footsteps coming from the kitchen are enough and relief floods through his body. He slouches against the headboard and wipes the cold sweat on his forehead with one hand. It’s been fourteen years, and he still has nightmares of that night. 

He walks over to the kitchen and sees Yahaba intently cooking breakfast. Kyoutani reaches over Yahaba and grabs two plates from the cabinet, spending a moment longer than necessary in the close proximity to make his body remember that Yahaba is here and safe. He doesn’t want to mention the nightmare to him and have him relive that night again. 

They eat breakfast and a comfortable silence falls over them. Kyoutani is almost done with his eggs when he remembers that tonight is another heist. That’s what they do, isn’t it. These oddly calm mornings a sharp contrast to their harsh reality. Kyoutani and Yahaba are wanted criminals. They’ve been stealing millions of dollars from the uber rich and powerful and giving most of their wealth to the poor orphanages around the country. The reporters are having a field day with their story, two orphans fighting corruption, a true modern day Robin Hood. Kyoutani scoffs. He knows that their cause is hardly as noble as that. He knows the real reason why they have been targeting only an elite circle of wealthy casino owners rather than the many other forms of corruption that have been ever present in the city. Yahaba is still searching for his biological parents, going off on the little tidbits of knowledge he has gathered from his childhood. But if that’s what it takes for Yahaba to finally be happy, then Kyoutani will search to the ends of the earth for them because Yahaba is the one thing he doesn’t want to lose. Not ever again.

"So what’s the plan for today?” Kyoutani asks, waiting for the details of their mission tonight. Yahaba looks up from his plate and smirks. "Tonight, Aria Casino. We are going to be paying a little visit to our favorite casino owner."


	3. Mr. Bond

Yahaba adjusted the fringe of his wig. "Not bad," he muttered to himself as he surveyed his latest work. He looked like he came straight out of a Bond movie. Yahaba was hardly recognizable in the blonde wig and elegant black dress. It was backless and had a large slit in the front up to his mid thigh. To top of the look, he had some bold makeup and incredibly uncomfortable stilettos. It was going to be a long night. 

Just on cue, Kyoutani walked into the bedroom, scowling with a bowtie in his hand. He paused when he saw Yahaba, his mouth dropping a little before he caught himself and the scowl returned. 

"How the fuck do you tie this?" Yahaba smiled as he walked over. He took the tie and deftly began tying it around his grumpy partner. If Yahaba was a Bond girl, Kyoutani was his James Bond. 

This was definitely one of his better ideas, Yahaba thought. Seeing Kyoutani in a tux was definitely worth all the uncomfortableness he had to go through in his own outfit.

He smirked as he finished his handiwork and looked up to catch Kyoutani's intense golden eyes on his. He felt his throat go dry as his hands roamed to Kyoutani's broad shoulders. He felt Kyoutani's warm breath as he leaned slightly closer. Yahaba blinked and coughed harshly and made a show of smoothing out Kyoutani's tux before turning around and heading back to the dresser. He felt his ears burn. 

“Umm so the plan for tonight.” Yahaba winced at his own unsteady voice. He felt Kyoutani’s eyes bore into his back but refused to turn around. Instead he pretended to be preoccupied with selecting matching accessories as he rambled on about their intended plan of action. It was something they had gone over countless times in the past few months, something they both knew by heart by now. Yet, Yahaba still continued nervously talking. “I’ll be leading him away and you can take care of--,” Yahaba started. As he fiddled with the clasp of the necklace, he suddenly felt Kyoutani’s arms wrap around him and froze in place. 

Kyoutani calmly took the necklace from his hands and hooked it around his neck. “Are you nervous?” he asked breath tickling Yahaba’s ear. He only nodded, afraid that his voice would betray him. Kyoutani gave him a reassuring squeeze as he whispered. 

“Everything is going to be fine. We planned this out for months.”

..........

Yahaba smirked as he eyed the other men around the poker table. They had underestimated him in the beginning, but after a few rounds and thousands of dollars lost in bets, they eyed him warily.

Yahaba’s grin widened as he saw a familiar blonde scowling waiter passing around drinks to the table. Kyoutani had managed to sneak in and get a waiter’s uniform in the time he had played around with the men at the poker table. The waiter leaned in slightly as he handed Yahaba his drink. “Thank you.” Yahaba smiled as he took the drink with one hand. The other behind his back quickly swiped a card from Kyoutani’s vest.

Yahaba was a decent poker player, but he wasn’t about to leave it to luck when the stakes were this high. He laid down his hand and watched as the table collectively groaned. “Sorry boys, better luck next time!” he flashed his signature grin and collected the tokens. He heard a small chuckle from an amused onlooker and met the man’s gaze.

“Seems like you have more than just a pretty face,” the man allowed. Yahaba smiled as he recognized him immediately. Yes, target in sight.

“Oh there’s more than what meets the eye.” The man chuckled again. He was obviously a little drunk considering the flush on his cheeks. He was a large man and if Yahaba had to guess between his late forties and early fifties. He was immaculately dressed, in a velvet tux and a large gold watch adorning his wrist. And he was currently the one of the wealthiest casino owners in the nation. 

Yahaba finished collecting a slip with his earnings before turning to the man again.

He sauntered over and smiled as the man’s gaze lingered on him. “Looks like you made a pretty penny,” he said, nodding to the slip in Yahaba’s hand. 

“Well have to pay for these drinks somehow.”

“Let me save you the trouble and buy you one myself.” Yahaba smiled as he followed the man to the nearby bar. 

The man took a seat on one of the bar stools and Yahaba followed his lead. “Two Manhattans,” he told the bartender and gave a sideways glance to Yahaba. He simply smiled back assuring that it was fine. 

As they were waiting for their drinks, the man introduced himself as Louis Maksimow, the owner of the Aria Casino and Resort.

“Oh if I knew you were the owner, I would have gotten something more expensive.” Louis smirked. 

“Why do you feel cheated out of a drink?” 

“A little bit.” Yahaba pouted as the other man chuckled. 

“Tell me about yourself.”

Yahaba swallowed before he went into his rehearsed speech. “Just an struggling model. Did a few shows but nothing big. So I have poker to help fund my rather expensive habits.”

“Is running into casino owners another way to feed your habit?”

“No, but charming them might help.”

Louis laughed again and he felt his hand on his bare thigh. Yahaba made eye contact with the bartender and asked for two more drinks.

“How can I be sure that you are the casino owner?” he said sweetly as he leaned closer to Louis. He rested his head on his hand as he met the man’s intense gaze. Louis took out his wallet and handed it to Yahaba. 

“Check for yourself.” Yahaba smiled as he combed through the wallet. Louis’s gaze was out of focus and his words were slurred. He didn’t notice Yahaba taking a small access card from the wallet and slipping it into his dress. He handed the wallet back and with a mischievous smile he admitted, “Okay Mr. Hotshot, I believe you.” 

As the bartender brought them their drink, Louis downed his in a couple gulps. He felt the man get more courageous as he felt the hand on his thigh hike higher. 

Yahaba took a deep breath as he braced himself for what he was about to do. “Want to get out of here?” Louis smirked as he wrapped his other hand around Yahaba’s waist. He got up and led them away. As they passed the blonde waiter, Yahaba exchanged the access card. He saw a look pass over Kyoutani’s face, but he couldn't decipher exactly what it was. Whatever, he couldn't afford to lose focus now. Yahaba followed the man up to the resort upstairs.

.........

"Welcome to the King suite," Louis slurred. Yahaba looked around curiously at the lavish room. There was some floral wallpaper and mahogany wood detailing along the walls. All the furniture seemed to be hand carved and the upholstery made of rich red velvet. A large chandelier hung above them, the centerpiece of the room. 

Yahaba didn't have time to look at much else before he was slammed against the wall with Louis' lips on his neck. Yahaba yelped as he felt the bruising on his neck. He felt Louis' hands grabbing his bare thigh and it took all Yahaba had to push him off.

"You-you should buy me dinner first!" Yahaba said in what he hoped was a coy manner and without the disgust he felt. An annoyed look passed over Louis’ face as he considered the thought. He grabbed Yabaha's wrists and pulled him closer, his face a few inches. “Hmmm...but I want to have you first.” Yahaba suppressed the urge to gag. Just a little longer. Yahaba pulled his hands away and tried to come up with another excuse, but Louis grabbed him into a bruising kiss. Yahaba bit him hard. 

He heard the clap before he felt the stinging on his cheek. Louis’ demeanor completely flipped. He grabbed Yahaba and dragged him to the nearby couch, using his own weight to pin Yahaba down. Yahaba tried to fight him off, but Louis simply overpowered him. He felt Louis’ lips on his neck and collarbone and tried to scream for help, but it was no use. He felt tears prick his eyes as a wave of helplessness flooded over him. “Stop-stop please!” 

Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing a panting Kyoutani. “The woman said stop,” he barked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your comments/reactions/thoughts :)


End file.
